Perseid
by redforthewin
Summary: Request for a good friend on Tumblr (TonaLog1978/tonaathena1996 on Tumblr) who wanted a Lokane fic about a quote. The photo of said quote will be used as the image for this fic. Loki takes Jane on a surprising adventure.


"Can I take it off?," Jane inquired as she struggled to see past the blindfold secured firmly along her face.

"Not yet," Loki replied.

"But..-"

His lips quirked slightly in amusement as he recognized that the small astrophysicist had asked him to remove the dark green blindfold earlier. Shaking his head at her determination, he brushed a thumb along her palm in an attempt to calm her questioning. "Will you just trust me?"

"That was before I tripped over that rock!," she exclaimed loudly; the memory of stumbling over what felt like the largest rock she had ever come across presenting itself in her thoughts. If it hadn't been for Loki, she knew she would have sustained several injuries as the rock had seemed determined to take her down.

"Which I apologized for. Just a little bit longer and we'll be there."

"Why can't you tell me what it is?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Jane. So, relax." Loki insisted.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jane sighed as she continued to walk with Loki's assistance; a long figured hand keeping her steady. What had started off as a quiet morning of sipping coffee while browsing over projects that were a work in progress had somehow managed to turn into the God of Mischief bursting out of their shared bedroom; intense enthusiasm propelling his equally long legs as he closed the distance between the two of them and announced that she was to postpone her work for the day. When she had initally asked why, the sight of his devil-may-care smile as he pressed a finger to his lips in a 'shh-ing' gesture greeted her. That moment had been several hours ago as she witnessed him eye the small analog clock that resided above the oven a handful of times. Just when she was ready to ask him once more what he was doing, the sight of a dark green blindfold caused her eyebrows to raise up; its implications ranging from a change in their bedroom activities to activities of a sinister variety. When asked why he was holding onto the blindfold, Loki had only smiled softly as he approached her; his comforting voice vocalizing the fact that if he did not utilize the scrap of fabric that she would know about the surprise.

"We're here, Jane. I am going to take off the blindfold so I apologize beforehand if your eyes hurt." Loki's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she felt him tug on her hand; the pull causing her to stop. Soft fingers caressed her cheeks before sliding themselves upwards; the unraveling of the blindfold presenting itself as Jane anxiously awaited the moment she would be able to see the surprise Loki had gone all the trouble with hiding. Expecting the sting of sunlight to temporarily blind her, the sight of an evening sky greeted her as she looked curiously around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Peering over her left shoulder only to turn herself around entirely, Jane's lips curved downward in a confused frown as she was confronted with the fact that she did not know where she was whatsoever.

"Where are we, Loki?" She uttered her thoughts as she completed her turn around to stand directly in front of the man who had once hid all of her clothes after being told to stop making fun of her food shopping.

"We are on the outskirts of London. In a few moments - " He paused as he tucked the blindfold in a pocket of his black pants before reaching for the small astrophysicist's shoulders; his secure grip tugging at her as he turned her so that her back was to him while he continued. "- your surprise will be revealing itself in front of you."

"Loki, it's the middle of summer and I-" her sentence was cut off as a shooting star streaked wildly along the sky; the star racing past an airplane. A surprised, excitement filled gasp erupted from her as her brown eyes took in several others following after the beginner. "Is this the Perseid meteor shower?"

"Mm, yes, Jane." Loki replied as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held his precious astrophysicist close to him. Weeks of research had gone into finding out when the next meteor shower would happen; his little scientist an avid lover of all things that had to do with the galaxy.

"Look at that one!," Jane exclaimed loudly as her pointer finger followed after a large shooting star. She felt like a kid with the amount of giddy enjoyment soaring throughout her and she could not imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. Leaning back against Loki's steady frame as she smiled happily, the need to thank him for the beautiful gift filled her as she reached down for the hands that were wrapped securely around her waist. Drawing both of them up, she proceeded to gently bestow soft kisses along his palms; an equally soft laugh greeting her ears as she allowed his hands to drop only to place her hands on top of his. "Thank you for this, Loki."

"Anything for you, Ms. Foster. Happy birthday, my little scientist."

END 


End file.
